


They say I’m a traitor. Maybe I am. All I know is I did what I had too…

by Contemporary_Drama_Author



Category: Original Work
Genre: Contemporary drama, Drama, F/M, Fiction, Original Characters - Freeform, Original work - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contemporary_Drama_Author/pseuds/Contemporary_Drama_Author
Summary: David Parker, husband and Father is in the hot seat of the music business. The CEO found himself in a financial crisis and acts out in a betrayal to his wife, and the entire world of Hollywood.Note: This creative piece came from a writing prompt. It is not a working piece of the manuscript but has potential to be an inspiration to the work in progress.





	They say I’m a traitor. Maybe I am. All I know is I did what I had too…

David:  
I paced the office back and forth glancing out at the smog which sat content over the city of Los Angeles, a million thoughts raced through my mind. My eyes focused back to the computer with the numbers in the spreadsheet, and I know now that I can’t handle the truth. I’m supposed to be making an honest man out of myself. I’m married, the wedding band on my finger was a humble reminder. I have a beautiful family, the photo of the four of us on our wedding day. The Parker boys and their beautiful mother. My wife. She was everything I wanted for almost seven years. I swept her up off her feet in our freshmen year of high school and we created two beautiful souls, each of them a unique part of us. I love her with every inch of my burning soul. I promised her a life of luxury, love, and compromise.  
I fell to the floor trying to catch my balance, pulled my knees to my chest. It had only been a few hours since it happened, but the news spread like wild fire, and the press reporters were on it like cockroaches in a dirty, trashy, hoarding mine fill.  
Four hours earlier.  
“Hello?” I answered the phone.  
“David?!” It was my wife, and she sounded panicked, as she should’ve been.  
“Hannah, before you say anything, let me explain!” I said, in a calmed demeanor.  
I knew she wouldn’t listen, she ranted off in a shout of anger. “There is over ten MILLION dollars missing from my business account, David…. The news is saying that Xavier did this!”  
Xavier was my childhood best friend, and the manager over Hannah’s Los Angeles salon. My stomach churned. How had this happened?  
“Tell me you had nothing to do with this, David!” She continued yelled. I could tell tears had filled her eyes as she stared around the living room aimlessly because it’s what she did when she was angry at me.  
My stomach churned into a twist of knots, as if my body attempted to squeeze the acid out and left it dry and empty. I’m pretty sure if that happened, I’d be dead… or need immediate medical attention at the very least. “I can’t…” I barely spoke above a whisper.  
“GOD, DAVID! WHY?! I, DO EVERYTHING FOR YOU! I TAKE CARE OF OUR CHILDREN, I WORK, I CLEAN, I KEEP UP WITH YOUR GOD FORSAKEN BUSY SCHEDULE…. I LEFT AND MOVED 500 MILES AWAY FROM MY ENTIRE FAMILY TO MARRY YOU….” Her voice was shaky as she sobbed. “And now the entire WORLD knows you stole ten million dollars from my business account to cover your pathetic excuse for a record label.”  
They say I’m a traitor. Maybe I am. All I know is I did what I had too…  
“I’m going to return every penny, Hannah…I promise. I’ll make this right.” I plead, my stomach gurgled. Maybe that was a sign that I needed to stop lying.  
The line went silent, and I heard a scuffle as if the phone rubbed against clothing.  
Fuck. A duplicate voice of my wife, this only meant one thing. My sister in law had arrived at my home.  
The scuffled noise came to a stop, and I half expected her to hang up on me.  
“That money better be back in the account in 24 hours, Parker… or you’re a dead man. I will personally make sure of it.” The woman’s voice had a sly edge to it.  
Hayley… FUUUUUCKKKK!  
“You are to come home, get your shit, and get the FUCK out of my sister’s house… DO YOU UNDERSTAND?”  
I know I had no room to talk, but Hayley was never my number one fan anyway. “Who the fuck do you think you are trying to kick me out of my own house, Hayley?” I snapped.  
“I will hunt you down, and stick a stiletto up your ASSHOLE if you don’t come get your shit and Hannah will be gone by the time you get here. She’s going back to Sausalito where she can get actual help with the children.”  
“THE FUCK SHE IS! I DEMAND TO SPEAK WITH MY GOD DAMN WIFE!” I gave zero shits at this point. She was the one that wanted those children, and this marriage. Life away from her family, independence! And god damnit, I gave it to her! I GAVE HER EVERYTHING! I’LL BE DAMNED IF SHE TAKES MY CHILDREN AWAY. I DIDN’T CARE ABOUT THE ACTIONS I TOOK FROM HERE… I DIDN’T CARE WHY SHE WAS LEAVING, OR EVEN LOOK CONSCIOUSLY AT THE FACT THAT I STOLE MILLIONS FROM HER….I DIDN’T CARE.  
“GO TO HELL, DAVID! YOU’RE NOTHING BUT A WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT, AND NOW HANNAH FINALLY SEES IT TOO! YOUR SHIT WILL BE OUT ON THE LAWN!” My blood boiled, and every vein in my body popped up against my skin.  
BEEP, BEEP, BEEP. She hung up on me.  
I jumped to my feet and scrambled for my wallet, and keys. I locked the office up, leaving the place a mess. Getting on my phone, I barked orders at my assistant, and make sure she’s outside as I’m getting on the elevator.  
Those Montgomery bitches thought they had all the control… well guess what? I have ten million dollars of their money…and if they wanted it back, things would have to change on my terms. Hayley needed to butt the fuck out of my marriage, and Hannah would need to grow the fuck up and learn to eat her own words on compromise. 

 

 

-Hannah- 

Monday. God I hate Monday’s… Everything that could go wrong went wrong. The boy’s refused to listen to every word I spoke from the time I woke them up to the time they walked out to the bus. They were a constant reminder of that infamous saying, ‘Boys will be boys’. While Luke and Eric were the apples of my eyes, they were a spitting image of their Father, and also happened to inherit his mischievous personality. Trouble making demons is what they were. On the other side of the coin, they always happened to make this Mama proud, and laugh at their mischievous sense of humor. Perhaps the disheveled morning would be the only difficult obstacle I had today, or at least I could hope…  
I stood at the front as I watched the boys make it on the bus successfully, I happily waved them off to school and head back inside. As I shut the door, I came face to face with the mess the kids always left behind. “Thank god Cara is coming today, because I do not have time for this…” I said out loud. I made my way into the kitchen and poured my third cup of coffee that morning and continue toward the living room. I set my coffee on the table, opened the windows, the fresh ocean breeze made its way through the house as I sat down at the end of the sectional. I take in the quiet that surrounded me. It was almost too quiet now, and I found myself missing my husband. His Father’s record label in Los Angeles had called his name just after we were married, and this weekend marked the seventh year. Seven years of marriage, four years in a relationship, and two children later, I still found myself more alone, and stressed out than ever.  
I brought the brim of the coffee cup to my lips and inhaled the strong aroma of the liquid caffeine. I couldn’t remember the last time I had a stress free moment in silence. There was always something going on, whether I was caring for the children, cleaning, keeping tabs on David and his busy schedule, arguing with David about anything from bills to coming home and seeing his wife and children. I sigh after taking a sip, and decide to turn on the television to drown out the detrimental thoughts on current events in my life.  
As the screen came to life, I see two Entertainment Hosts talking about a breaking news update. I turned it up, and listened in.  
“If you’re just tuning in, this is Miranda Menounos we’re following the latest Hollywood Scandal, and you won’t believe this one…. Ted Gibbons from the Hollywood Highlights is standing outside of Spotlight Records with all the details, Ted, what on earth is going on?”  
Ted chuckled. “Well, Miranda. A lot, apparently! The word came in late last night from an anonymous tip… but word has it that Spotlight Record’s owner David Parker has embezzled TEN MILLION DOLLARS to pay his clients wages from his wife Hannah Montgomery-Parker’s business account. We’ve been out here all morning watching numerous sources from the media show up to try and get more information, Mr. Parker has yet to show his face. The source tells us that Mr. Parker’s funds account has been empty for months now, and has lawyers from clients contacting his office with a numerous amount of threats for a lawsuit!”  
I hadn’t realized it until the burning hot liquid was scalding the front of my body that I had dropped my cup as I had taken in the news that my GOD FORSAKEN TV was telling me about my husband’s latest fuck up. I quickly grabbed my cell repeating the word, NO! A slur of ‘shit, fuck, no, bastard, what in the actual fuck?’ escaped my lips, and I’m almost sure my skin flushed of color. He couldn’t have done that… Not my husband. He was an asshole ninety-nine percent of the time, but HE DID NOT EMBEZZLE MONEY FROM MY ACCOUNT!  
My thumbs scrambled to check my business bank account, and sure as fuck enough there was a wireless transfer to David Parker on there. “YOU BASTARD!”  
Yelling felt good, but the realization in the amount of money that was gone hit me, and I was a deer in headlights. I needed to do something, I needed a lawyer. Fuck. I needed a divorce lawyer that could put this piece of shit behind bars.  
My phone rang. Fuck! It’s David… He is so lucky you can’t commit murder to someone through the god damn phone. The tears, anger, yelling, and panic ensued for a solid hour… My rock, also known as my twin made an appearance, shut David up as she put him in his place. She held onto the phone for a moment before she handed the phone back to me.  
“You are not to unblock his number until further notice.” She barked the order at me like a parent. “I always had a twist in my stomach about him, and he has confirmed that terrible no good feeling. Now, here’s what’s going to happen…”  
Hayley drove me to the airport to make my scheduled flight. There were emotional hugs, my red puffy eyes hid behind the bug eyed dark Chanel sunglasses as I escaped California before David had a chance to get back. He wouldn’t know where I went, and the boys would stay at the house while Hayley made sure that David stayed away. Life as I knew it, would never be the same.  
***  
Two weeks later…  
I returned home from a solo trip in Maui, Hawaii a different person, my second hometown felt different, my soul was forever changed. My self-conscious had become a multitude of voices. They say I’m a traitor. Maybe I am. All I know is I did what I had too… just like David, he had to embezzle that money. Regrets are meant to feel remorseful, but I can say with a clear conscious, I had no guilt.


End file.
